


Tits Up!

by BazineApologist



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boob sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Mention of Poe/Amilyn, Overreliance on Cosmo Sex Tips, Porn With Plot, sex misadventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazineApologist/pseuds/BazineApologist
Summary: Ben's always wanted to try something in the bedroom, but Rey's not sure she has the equipment to pull it off.





	Tits Up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/gifts).

> Thank you to [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest), who helped inspire the idea, beta'd, and titled this fic! She also might be the only other person in the fandom who thinks we need more titty fucking.
> 
> She also made this adorable moodboard!

“Thanks for meeting me,” Rey says very seriously. She’s sitting in the corner of a little café patio, far away from all the other patrons.

Ben’s heart hammers as he mutters a “no problem” and takes the too-small seat across from her. She’s sipping on what looks to Ben like a chocolate milkshake, though Rey will probably claim it’s coffee. A double chocolate mocha chip frappe-something or other. Probably 10,000 calories.

And then there’s a cup of coffee in front of his seat.

_A to-go cup_, his brain unhelpfully supplies. _Does that mean she expects this to end quickly?_

Their meeting is last minute. Rey called just that morning to set it up. She says she has something important she wants to discuss with him, and she doesn’t want to do it over the phone. Of course, he immediately assumes she’s going to break up with him.

They’re three months into dating and Ben has never been happier. Just last week they reached the “no condoms” relationship milestone (a first for Ben!), and Ben had stupidly thought that meant things were going well. Only couples who were committed forewent condoms. _Right?_

He’s met her friends! She’s met his family! And now it’s all coming to an end!

The worst part is that Ben doesn’t even know why. He really thought things were progressing. They haven’t even had a fight.

As he takes a sip of his still very hot coffee, Rey takes a deep breath and says, “Ben, do I satisfy you?”

Ben can’t help but dribble his coffee—so surprised by her completely absurd question that he can’t help but react in shock.

“Of course!” he cries, before even wiping his chin. It’s that important to him that she know how much he likes her.

“Are you sure? Because I want us to have the type of relationship where we can talk to each other about these things. If you’re not getting what you need from me, you can tell me.”

_She wants them to have the type of relationship where they talk about things? Does that mean she’s not breaking up with him? She still wants some type of relationship with him?_ Ben lets out a deep sigh of relief.

“Fuck, Rey, you’re amazing. More than I deserve,” he tells her, desperate for her to believe him. “What’s this about? Why are you worrying about this?” he demands, fists clenching.

_Did Finn say something to her? Rose?_ Ben knew it! He knew her friends didn’t like him. And who could blame them? She was way too good for him! But that didn’t mean they needed to make Rey feel like less-than just to break them up!

Rey looks nervous, so Ben loosens his fist and reaches out to grab her hand. His covers hers completely. “Amilyn asked Poe for an open relationship,” she finally whispers. “She says it’s not fair for her to expect one man to satisfy all of her appetites.”

Okay, Ben kind of wishes he could delete that information from his brain. Good for Amilyn, he guesses, but long before Amilyn was Rey’s friend’s girlfriend, she was a friend of Ben’s mom, and Ben really did not need to know about her _appetites._

Rey continues, “Poe told her yes, but he was still really caught off guard by it! He had no idea she found him lacking. So I just thought maybe _we_ should check-in, too. I don’t want to be blindsided like Poe was.”

“Honestly, Rey, we’re fine. More than fine! You completely satisfy me. And trust me, we’re not Poe or Amilyn. I don’t want anyone but you.”

“Same,” she tells him, to his relief. “But I’m not just asking about other people. I want to know about any concerns or requests you might have. Secret kinks? Favorite Positions? Toys you’d like to try?”

Ben feels his ears turning red and he glances around the patio to make sure no one is listening. He leans into Rey. “Why are we doing this here?” he asks her.

Rey’s cheeks flush a bit. “I read on the internet that you should pick a neutral location for these kinds of conversations. They suggested a coffee shop in Psychology Today.”

“You googled this?”

She looks embarrassed. “I don’t really have a lot of relationship models in my life,” she says. “I wanted to make sure I was doing it right. Poe says their sex swing feels really hostile to him ever since Amilyn confronted him there.”

“Let’s not talk about Poe and Amilyn, anymore,” Ben suggests. “Look Rey, I’m really very satisfied with our sex life. I promise.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have any secret fantasies? Anything at all?”

Ben feels him cheeks warming. “Well… there is one thing…”

“What is it?” Rey jumps in. 

“I…” 

“Go ahead, Ben. This is a judgment-free zone. Whatever it is, it won’t change how I see you.”

“Well… I’ve always wanted to try… titty fucking?”

Rey just stares at him, an unmistakable look of outrage on her face. “What the fuck, Ben?” she finally says. 

“What?” Ben says, bewildered. “You asked! You said you wouldn’t judge!” 

“I didn’t expect you to be fantasizing about someone else! Or is this your subtle way of suggesting I need a boob job?”

“WHAT? No! I would never suggest that you change anything about your body! You’re fucking perfect!” Ben practically shouts at her. Two women, sitting with their toddlers on the other side of the patio, glare at him. He lowers his voice, looking sheepish. “I’m only thinking about you, Rey,” he murmurs to her. 

“Me with bigger tits?”

“You exactly the way you are!”

She looks less angry, at least. “Well, I’m sorry I can’t give you your fantasy,” she tells him, the emotion in her voice, sadness now. 

“Why can’t you?” he says.

“Ben!” Rey cries, looking pointedly down at her chest and then back up to Ben, “look at them!” 

“I’ve looked at them,” he declares. “I’ve spent so much time looking at them, touching them, and tasting them, that I’ve memorized them. They’re burned into my brain. Sometimes, when I close my eyes, the image of them just comes to me.” 

Rey blushes prettily. “I just really don’t think they’re big enough,” she tells him confidentially.

“And I think they are. Is their size the only thing that’s holding you back?” he asks her. She hesitates, then gives him a curt nod. “Then I think we should try it,” he tells her, getting up from his seat. 

“Ben! What? Now?” 

“Well, we probably shouldn’t do it on the patio,” he jokes. Rey groans while he laughs. “Seriously, Rey, what are your plans for today? Because I’d really like to take you back to my apartment and show you exactly how well you satisfy me.”

Rey grabs the rest of her coffee milkshake with one hand and puts her other in his.

***

“Maybe try propping yourself up with a pillow,” Ben says, sounding a little frantic.

“Ben,” Rey says, close to tears, “It’s not going to work. I _told_ you.” 

“Any boobs can titty fuck, Rey! We’ll crack this!” 

“Obviously not any boobs!” Rey cries, glaring angrily at Ben’s very prominent erection—the only part of him currently at her eye level. “Because mine can’t!” She’s lying on her back on Ben’s bed, Ben straddling her waist, all his weight resting on his knees.

After they’d gotten back to his apartment, they’d made out like teenagers until Ben started slowly undressing her, kissing and sucking on what felt like every part of her body. By the time he’d finally started eating her out, she’d been vibrating with the anticipation of a huge orgasm.

She hadn’t been disappointed. 

Now it was Ben’s turn to get off, but they were both quickly realizing _he_ would be. Disappointed, that is. 

Ben had almost convinced her it was possible. Specifically, when he had been alternating between enthusiastically sucking her tits and whispering sweet nothings into her sensitized skin. They’d felt substantial then. But lying back on his bed, whatever mass she’d had while upright had disappeared. It was like her A cups had retracted back into her body. It wasn’t unusual, but it _was_ disappointing.

“Maybe try pushing them together more,” he said, as he started dragging his cock against her sternum. 

“I am pushing them together,” she insisted. “Stop rubbing your dick on me! It feels like I’m getting a rash! How can that feel good for you?”

“I think maybe it just needs to be wetter,” he says, moving his dick toward her—

“I’m not sucking your dick, Ben,” she says pushing him away from her. “I’m mad at you!” 

“What did I do?” he cries, climbing off of her to get some distance between them. He must have seen the murder in Rey’s eyes.

“This! I told you it wouldn’t work and you made me try it anyway! This is _humiliating_!” 

“I’m sure if we just try a different position—” 

“No! No more trying!” she shouts. “I’m going to take a shower. Do what you need to do to take care of _that_—” She shoots a withering look at this dick and swears she sees it wilt a little. “—because I’m not in the mood anymore.” 

***

Rey calms down as she washes off all traces of their disastrous sex session. By the time she’s done, she’s still a little annoyed at Ben, but she’s not angry anymore. She knows he wasn’t trying to make her feel bad. Quite the opposite, in fact. In his own awkward way, he was trying to empower her. 

She thinks of his exclamation, made in the heat of the moment, that “any boobs can titty fuck, Rey” and gets curious. While she was dramatically walking away from him, she hadn’t stopped to cover her nakedness, but she had stopped to grab her phone. She wasn’t an animal, after all!

She picks it up now and types into the search bar “small boobs titty fucking.” All she gets are porn links. She deletes the second half of her search and types, instead, “boob sex.” Much classier.

The second link on the page is to a Cosmopolitan article, “A Complete Beginner’s Guide to Breast Sex.” Rey’s finger hovers over the link. She knows Cosmo sex advice is a punchline. There’s no way this article will be helpful. But… she has to admit Cosmo’s infamous donut blow job sounds like fun. Food and sex are two of her favorite very things. Why not combine them? And better for the food to go on his dick than anywhere near her sacred lady garden. Rey isn’t here for a yeast infection, thank you very much.

She clicks the link and starts skimming the article. “No boobs are too small,” reads bullet number 2. _Very encouraging,_ she thinks. The next bullet gives actual guidance on which positions are most effective relative to cup size. “The miracle of gravity,” she reads, “gives you cleavage you may not have when you're on your back.”

_Duh!_ Rey’s brain screams at her. Of fucking course! She needs to be upright! On her knees, in front of Ben, while he sits on the edge of his platform bed. It’s too low for blow jobs, she knows from experience, so it should be perfect for this!

She keeps reading links and works out a few more of the essential details. If Ben squeezes her tits together, instead of Rey, that frees up her hands to do other things. And lube. They need lots of lube.

Fifteen minutes of research and Rey feels like a new woman! The sky is bluer, the air cleaner, and a gang of forest animals is probably only a second away from invading Ben’s apartment and joining her in some kind of chore-based musical number.

“Uh, Rey,” she hears Ben say hesitantly through the door. “Are you alright? It’s just… the water stopped a while ago and I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” 

“Just a minute,” Rey calls, gathering herself together to give titty fucking another try.

***

Rey’s been in the bathroom for a long time, but Ben would be lying if he said he wasn’t a bit afraid for her to come out. 

He’s not sure he’s ever seen her as angry as she was when she stormed into the bathroom. 

He hears the bathroom door squeak open and he tenses. “Ben,” he hears Rey call in a singsong voice he’s sure is some kind of a trap. He turns to face her anyway, because how could he not? If Rey wants to yell at him for what happened earlier, he’ll let her. He would certainly deserve it for pressuring her to try something she’d told him wouldn’t work. 

She’s standing in the doorway looking way too hot, a towel wrapped loosely around her that she suddenly lets drop to the floor. Ben’s dick twitches in interest.

“Stay right there,” she tells him walking slowly toward him. “Sitting on the edge just like that.” Ben gulps.

When Rey finally reaches him she drops down to her knees in front of him. As she hits his hardwood floors, her face loses the seductive quality she’d been projecting since the bathroom door opened. “Er, actually,” she says, “can you hand me a pillow?” He does and she places it under her knees. “Much better,” she says, adopting her seductive expression again.

“Uh, Rey?” Ben says, his voice high with anxiety. “What exactly is going on?”

“Did you touch yourself while I was in the shower?” she asks him.

“Uh, no,” he tells her, still having no idea why she isn’t yelling at him.

“After?”

“No,” he says. 

She reaches out to cup him through his sweatpants, the only clothes he’d thrown on… after. “So how did you take care of your little problem?” she asks him.

“It, uh, just kind of went down after you… threatened me.” 

A flash of guilt crosses her face. “I’m really sorry about that,” she practically coos at him, touching him softly through the fabric of his sweats. “I really want to make it up to you. I’d like to try again.” 

Ben chokes. “Uh, try again?” he asks. 

“I read a little bit more about it and I’d really like to try it this way.” 

“Are you sure?” he asks. “I don’t want you to feel any pressure. We can forget it and never talk about it again if that’s what you want.” 

“Do you still have that warming lube from our two month anniversary?” she asks, instead of answering his question. 

“Um, yes.” 

“Then no, that’s not what I want. I want you to grab the lube and help me try again.” 

Ben immediately leans over to fish the bottle out of his bedside table. While he’s distracted, Rey reaches down to pull him out of his sweatpants. “Oh fuck,” he says as she squeezes him. 

“You made me feel so good earlier,” she tells him as she strokes him. “With your tongue. I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel,” she purrs, pausing her handjob to take the lube from him. She makes a show of squeezing a generous portion into her palm and then spreading it over her chest. “Rub it in for me?” she asks him. 

He starts rubbing the slippery liquid all over her tits, paying special attention to her nipples (for no practical reason) and the area between her tits, his cock getting hard even without the added stimulation of her rubbing her lubed up hands up and down his shaft. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he cries out as she continues to jerk him. She must take that as her cue because she leans closer, then, slowly rubbing her tits against his now impossibly hard cock. Ben moans, feeling like he could lose it at any time, and she hasn’t even started the proper titty fucking yet. 

After another minute, she positions his dick against her sternum and pushes her breasts together from the outside. They don’t really envelope him, but she uses her hands to make up the difference and Ben doesn’t mind. He starts thrusting his hips up and down, his dick sliding between the cleavage she’s creating. 

The combo handjob/titty fuck feels so good, but not any better than penetration. It’s less about the feeling than the image, though. He can’t stop watching her, squeezing her tits while his dick moves up and down between them.

When she gets tired of pushing her boobs together she switches to a normal handjob, and then back to her tits again, and Ben is honestly about to lose his mind from how erotic it all is. “Rey, I’m gonna cum,” he warns her right before he lets go. She drops her tits and moves back a bit, offering him a clear shot at her chest. He’s guessing she’s trying to avoid an accidental facial and he doesn’t mind. 

He cums all over her and she immediately starts rubbing it into her skin. He knows she’s just doing it for his benefit and he’s so fucking grateful.

He can’t let another second go by without kissing her, so he pulls her into him and crashes his lips against hers. They’re chest to chest now and Ben can feel her lube and cum-covered tits rubbing against him. He wants to cast this moment in bronze.

When they’re both breathless, she pulls away, smiling up at him. 

“You were right,” she tells him. “Any boobs can titty fuck.” 

“As far as I’m concerned, you invented titty fucking,” he pants, still overcome by what just happened. 

“We’ll only get better, the more we work at it,” she tells him, beaming with pride. “Now do you mind eating me out again? You’ve really got me all worked up again.” 

Ben doesn’t mind at all.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Two links for you lovely readers:  
[A Complete Beginner's Guide to Breast Sex](https://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/advice/a7083/breast-sex-for-beginners/)
> 
> [I Ate a Doughnut Off My Boyfriend's Penis and It Was Awesome](https://www.cosmopolitan.com/entertainment/news/a20208/doughnut-on-penis/)


End file.
